Will's Yuri Fan Club
by Dinurs
Summary: ITCH and Elyon are all in love with Will and get together to decide who should be with her... to bad Will didn't get the note. Pure crack fic with lots of OOCness. You have now been warned. This is an oneshot!


Will's yuri fan club

A/N: warning this is crack with major OOC'nes, I can't think of any other word to describe it but I was board out of my mind and needed some entertainment so I wrote this, it's properly not all that funny but at least it kept me entertained.

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH, never have, never will.

* * *

It was a normal day and five girls were gathered in the Silver Dragon of Hearterfield. Nothing new in that, expect the fact that it was Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon and there was no sight of Will, in fact she hadn't even been invited.

That was however not because they were mad with Will or had anything else against the red head. On the contrary it was because all five of them were madly in love with the keeper of the Heart and was discussing who of them was worthy of her, after all all five of them couldn't have her.

"I'm a queen." That seemed to have been Elyon's only reason for the last few minutes of the 'meeting' "and obvious I should have the person I want." Oh yes remember the lesson, power corrupt, or at least make one very self centred it would seem...

"And since you're a queen you obvious need someone to continue the line" Irma pointed out "beside she wouldn't want someone who once tried to kill her." Irma was very proud of her argument that should mean game over for the queen. "Beside it seems like she like brown hair" she felt like adding "after all Matt have brown hair," one point to her.

"Actually that would be had" Taranee said "at the moment he's bald and I doubt his hair gone grow out anytime soon."

That got all of the others attention, they hadn't seen Matt in a few days since he apparently had been sick ever since he broke up with Will. They assumed she had done something to him because the brake up had hurt her but now…

"What did you do?" Cornelia asked what all of them wanted to know and all had their attention on Taranee.

Taranee smiled in some mixture between a proud and sheepish smile before answering "well I told him he had to brake up with Will or his hair would catch on fire" she gave yet a smile and with no guilt what so ever told what all of them all ready had realised "when he said he didn't believe me I sat fire to his hair and first when he had screamed that he would brake up with her did I put it out, poor boy, not a single hair left on his head."

All of them grinned at that, none of them had liked the idiot. After all he had stolen the attention of their Will.

"Of course that mean that I should have her" Taranee said proudly "if it wasn't for me she'd still be with the pig."

"And of course someone will just jump in to your arms after driving away a person they liked" Cornelia said smugly "seems like we can count Taranee out" she added to the others, feeling pleased that she now had info that she could use should Will show interest in Taranee.

"But, but, guys! Come on that's not fair!" Tarnaee yelled she had done them a favour and that was how they repaid her? How could they?

"Guys?" Hay Lin asked looking around. "I don't see any guys." And thank god, or the Oracle or who ever, for that one, she did not need any of them and what Will saw in them was a mystery to her through Will's interest in them was almost, almost, enough to want to be one, however it would be much better just to turn Will to the dar- light side, yup, she meant light.

"It's a figure of speech," Irma informed, "through rather disgusting when used to refer to us." The other nodded in agreement with Irma even Taranee had to agree that it was disgusting to be referred to as one of the other gender.

"We're getting off track!" Elyon yelled, "even if you should just accept that Will is meant for me I apparently still need to make you understand that!"

"I thought Irma already had explained why you weren't an option," Cornelia said coldly glaring at her best friend, well former best friend now (one of) her rival.

"You really are an idiot" Elyon told just as coldly as Cornelia had "now lets see of the four of you can follow, Will is basely the guardian of life, do you honestly think she can't use her powers to impregnate a girl?"

The other four were silent for a few seconds as this new info ran past them, they could actually start a family with Will if Elyon was right, that defiantly had possibilities.

The silent was dominating for a few more seconds before "I want to bare Will's baby!" Hay Lin broke it with a yell that most defiantly would disturb her parents that more then likely were close enough to hear, or so the four other around the table hoped.

"You can't do that" Irma told sounding serious and the other wondered if she had found some fault in the idea "because she's going to be MY wife so I'm the one that's going to have her children." Yup the discussion was defiantly going to take a good deal of time if this was how it continued.

"Wife?" Elyon asked smug "is same sex marriages even allowed here?" she smirked as it seemed like none of them knew "but in Meridian I'M the queen and as such I can make it legal for ME to marry her, so ha!"

"Idiot" Taranee told even if she had considered staying out of it since it appeared like the others were going to tell on her if she made a move she still would rather have Will on Earth then in Meridian since after some time they would either forget or Will would forgive and then she could make her move. "Will can use her glamouring skill to look like a boy, problem solved."

"So you want Will to be a man?" Elyon asked eyeing Taranee sure that she had shut the annoying girl up, she hadn't.

"Aren't you the one that want her to impregnate you?" never mind that ALL of them wanted Will to do that, Elyon didn't need to know that right now even if it was unlikely that she didn't already know.

"That's with magic!" Elyon defended annoyed that the others just wouldn't accept defeat.

"So is the glamouring" Irma pointed out much to Elyon's annoyances it seemed like those damn guardians were teaming up.

"I honestly don't get why we are having this conversation" Cornelia said "since it's obvious that Will likes me the best, she'd obvious chose me."

Something in what Cornelia said hit home in Hay Lin. It wasn't that Will liked Cornelia the best since such a conclusion obvious was wrong, no it was "she'd chose?" she asked smug "why don't we just go and ask her to chose?"

The other grinned. That was without a doubt the best idea and all of them were certain that it was her Will would chose.

"Let's go" Irma said and all of them quickly left heading for where Will lived together with her mother.

…

Will smiled as she opened the door and found her five best friends standing outside "hey girls" she told happily, being happy to see her friends and her friend were just as happy if not more so to see her happy despise her resent brake up.

"Hey Will" the girls cored with hearts in their eyes looking dreamily at the girl that all of them were sure would chose her in just a few seconds.

"Will," Cornelia started nervously after all it was not every day your love would be for field before she could continue Will however spoke.

"I met someone!" she exclaimed happily and all of the girls froze she did not just say what they thought she did, did she?

"What?"

"Well more like I bumped in to someone all of us used to know" she said, as soon as she had said that Caleb looked around the corner waving at the girls.

"Hey girls."

"Y-your Will's new boyfriend?" Cornelia asked, her eyes trying to burn hole in the boy.

"Yes" Caleb confirmed a bit nerves, he could feel the hate coming from the girls through he of course came to the wrong conclusion, namely that they were mad at Will and that all of them had been interested in him.

"Look, don't hurt Will" he told hoping to save his new girlfriend some troubles, "I love her okay? Just please be happy for us?" the only thing he managed was however to dig his grave deeper.

"Will?" Elyon asked sweetly much to Caleb's wornness, he did not need his queen to attack Will.

"Can we talk with Caleb for a few minutes" Irma continued for Elyon "we need to make him understand something."

"S-sure" Will said confused, for the life of her she couldn't understand what was going on but she got a feeling that they were going to do something different then giving him a talk about not hurting her.

"Good" Cornelia said talking Caleb by the ear and then left the apartment together with the other girls and Caleb who looked helpless after Will, some how he just knew he was in troubles and he had only one thing to say:

"Damn."

End

* * *

End A/N: so this is what I'm doing when I'm board… I think I need to be better at finding something to do, FFnet won't survive if I make crap like this every time I don't know what else to do… oh well hope at least one person can find some entertainment in reading this see you next time hopefully with something just a bit better.


End file.
